wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
It was just a simple job.
Hey this is my first fanfic im open to suggestions for corrections and things i should change in later fanfics so here we go. The guild X was walking to the reward center, he had completed a bounty on a dragon calling itself Zeno Just another simple target he thought to himself this was his 999th job and he had won a month's work of prey. Today was different though after getting the reward he saw a new job on the board. Help needed 500 deer need local dragon gang to be killed do this quietly and quickly that's all This seemed simple enough he grabbed the job and walked to the job area he placed the job down and waited "ahh this one we just got it today X" the dragon inside the room replied taking the job stamping it then giving it back "well good luck on the 1000th job X" the dragon said waving his hand and smirking. This was going to be easy after all it was just a simple job. The gang X stood from the entrance he saw the same dragon's go in then come out some dragon's would go in cowering then come out in a body bag. im going to have to strike when they are all there ''X thought to himself he stood there for another night and day waiting for the perfect moment to strike eating food and sleeping for some time during the day until on the 4th night he heard cheering. "guy's this is the night when we do the big one we're going to strike the queen's palace" he heard one say with a cheers following after. If what they their saying was true he had to strike now and kill them all. X dropped in front of the door opening it after landing he then pulled out a smoke bomb as he walked in and smiled. The 2 closest one's seeing him with the bomb sprang at him but they were not quick enough he dropped the bomb and pulled out the dagger as the smoke lifted up there were to body's on the floor limp. He then garbed 2 more daggers throwing them at 2 dragons starting to stand up and they knelt down howling in pain as the dagger's went into there eye's. X felt glass hit his scales as one of the dragons through a glass at him and another holded up a shattered glass trying to intimidate him. X grabbed his chain throwing the poisoned end at the dragon with the glasses arm as it grabbed it's arm trying to take it off X then ran to the 2 dragons which he had thrown his dagger's at and ripped them out of them proceeding to stab them in the throat. He then takes one of the daggers stabbing it at one who was going to hit him with his talons and sliced at his tendons with the dagger before stabbing him in the gut multiple times and throwing the other one at the head of the dragon with the chain on it's arm. The dragon drops to the ground and X throws one of the body's at the last one who had thrown the glass at him. "now your going to tell me were your men are dragon" X said intimidatingly. The castle X started running to the palace the and remembered what the dragon said ''you won't make it time we already have 4 dragons who are "guarding" the queen if she doesn't comply to are commands we kill her X hurried quicklier until he reached the palace he had to sneak to the queen's room quickly. He went down each hallway searching for the room until he saw the 4 dragons start sneaking to the room X then followed them until they were at the door he then stabbed 2 them at the neck before snapping one's neck and and slicing one's tendons before stabbing in the back. But not before one dragon opened the door with the queen seeing him kill the dragon's "are you kidding me" he whispered to himself as he ran down the hallway hereing the words " That dragon he tried to kill me get him" he heard wing beats as he ran down faster and faster until he reached the gate closing and broke the gate down. He then qucikly flew into the tree's seeing the guards fly off searching for him. It was just a simple job X headed back to the guild tired wounded and angry knowing he had failed the job because he wasn't quiet. When he got back he put the job into the trash and headed back to his cave he didn't care right now he just wanted to sleep because out of all of this he felt like he just fought all the queen's. Slowly the light started to dim out as he fell asleep on the cave floor. The end please tell me what you think in comments Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)